witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
TVT
TVT or TV Tropes is an article used to keep track of details about the campaign happening on the TV Tropes forums. Cast AKA non-player characters run by the Director (Game Master) Pertaining to Madeline Brooks Institution for the Refinement and Education of Young Women (Now known simply as Brooks’ School for Girls) Staff *Malysa Carlton (headmistress) :*Gregory (Malysa's cat) ::*Doctor Richards (Gregory's Nemesis) *Sebastian Taylor a male guide who works at the school "Sir Taylor" to Calisera, "Bast'Ian" to Emily *ghost cook Miss Mallon "mary" (or Mary Mallon) (Molly Daggle parody) later changed to Molly *Mrs Dobrev teaches potions *Eliza Snitch teaches elements (Terrine refers to her as "Eliza Scorn") knew Circe's mother, rubbed ring, Highbinder? *Eric Forster teaches literature (wears silver ring) *Rońja Guðmundsdóttir (Rosy) Space teacher Comic staff *Tandy McCormick: tall tanned witch (rustic) knows North American Honey Bear (Mr. Huggles) Animals *Brown Streak a pegasus :*Biscuits a baby pegasus *Fiver a rabbit Students *"The small shy girl who had wore a hoodie the first day and had been the goblin's target" -- > "green creature dress in fur and leathers and armed with a wicked looking club blinked into existence and brought it's weapon down In the exact spot that Cali had been standing" *small blonde witch ? Calisera? *Cassandra (nicknamed Sandy) shy small redheaded girl with her hood up trying her best to make herself invisible ? *Michelle? is?...quiet girl *tanned blonde with the device at her ear? *young dark skinned athletic looking witch who was clearly uncomfortable with having to stand still and clearly fidgeting? *Calisera tells Sebastian about a girl in hood who got a black eye, he says her name is Rachel Montoya (similar to Rosa Montoya?) shares room with Amber Davis Comic students *Circe Woodsworth: tall witch with long straight blonde hair and a subtle look of disapproval on her face "Woodworth's daughter.. called Cedric Woodworth by Mary *Lillian Tamako (ref) Other *Gary Reed reporter :*DR Awesome :*h0tboi :*sim10ns :*darkNmysterious :*Gary's landlord :*Margaret (ex fiancee or wife) possibly Margaret Reed *Suni/Sunni (not Sunny) is a waitress at Gary's favourite cafe *Sarah, possibly Sarah Reed, Gary's daughter in college, Sunni reminds her of him. Sarah has no time for Gary after Margaret divorced him. *David is a short-order chef that works there *Gelo Bear *bus stop woman *Officer Jenny slightly overweight in her early 40s policewoman *Sheriff Griffith tall bearded man -clearly the sheriff- came out. He was in his early 60s but seem to be in good shape and had a relaxed air *Jones brothers *Steven Jones *Steven's wife *Steven's sister in law *Philip Jones Materials *Reign Of Fire: The Tyranny of Dragons, a History *The Monster Encyclopaedia Stars AKA player characters Fancy names are simplified in this list to basic given/sur, feel free to move to a proper spelling include middle initials after making. Active This section is for players who are actually introduce to the game. Calisera Trixis :Source (Charles/Mysteris) *Ethnicity: ? *Hair: light/pale browny-blonde, very long, braided into twintails with blue ribbons *Eyes: blue *Height: short 5'1" (Circe is tall) *Other: slightly plump (Circle is thin) *14 (Apprentice) *Sorceress *Body4 Mind8 Senses4 Will8 Social6 Magic10 *Rich, Protected, Warper *14 magic ranks: Time 4 Conjuration 3 Protection 3 Offense 2 Curse 2 (12 + 1 free in each conjuration/time from sorceress/warper) *Sig: Age Trixis family *Salinara princess cousin on father's side, parents are prince Jalid and dragon princess Abarazia *Carazid best friend dragon girl has brother Asaph who might propose to Cali Terrine Halbrough :Source (Cuteless/Hayatecooper) *Ethnicity: American decent, caucasian *Hair: Brown, messy, long, falls to the square of her back *Eyes: light green *Height: medium 5”6 *Other: scar on left forearm, covered by sleeves *15 (Apprentice) *Insider *Body 4 Mind 6 Senses 8 Will 6 8 Social 6 8 Magic 8 *Devious, Trickster, Twitch-Witch (tongue click) *12 magic ranks: Curse 3 Conjuration 3 Cybermancy 3 Offense 3 *Sig: See-No-More Halbrough relations *Harry Beaten, friend *Jennifer Halbrough, witch aunt *Sammy Halbrough, 4 year old younger brother *Gregory Halbrough, father *Cathy Halbrough, mother, stay at home Emily White :Source (EmiyaWhite) *Ethnicity: ? *Hair: short ear-length bleach-blonde hair, black roots *Eyes: red, wearing red-rimmed glasses *Height: 3'7" even shorter than Calisera *Other: slightly muscular, though usually hidden under bulky cloak *6 (Neophyte) *Gothique *Body 6 Mind 6 Sense 4 Will 6 Social 6 Magic 8 *Rich, Evil Eye, The Sight *6 magic ranks (healing 3, 1 for conjure/curse/divine) *Sig: none Inactive This section is for players under development who aren't actually in the game yet. Braeburna Ribanc :Source (Deviant Braeburn) ?? Maxyrama ??? Rebecca Chambers :Source (Karl Kadaver) *15 (Initiate) *Insider *Body6 Mind8 Senses4 Will6 Social8 Magic8 *Goody, Friendly, Twitch-Witch (finger snap) *8 magic ranks: Alteration 2 Healing 2 Mentalism 2 Protection 2 *Sig: Telepathy Links *December 20th 2010 Interest Check/Signup Thread *November 30th 2012 TvTropes discussion discussion *December 14th 2012 13th class campaign adventure thread :*As of February 2013 up to page fifteen) Category:RPGs